Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple mobile devices with one or more base stations.
A typical mobile device may employ one modem to handle the air interface technologies supported by the mobile device. However, as the number of air interface technologies available has increased, so has the possibility that a mobile device will support more than one air interface technology. A mobile device may employ two modems to handle the multiple air interfaces. Benefits may be realized by improvements to mobile devices with two modems.